There are many noticeable problems with standard adjustable bookmarks. Some problems exist when bookmarks are made to be inserted inside the spine of the book which can wear down the book's edges; and can easily fall off the book loosing the user's desired page. This is just as ineffective as placing a strip of paper loosely between pages. Some standard bookmarks are made with thin wire which can also tear into the book's cover and pages. The most common problems to standard adjustable bookmarks are using beads as anchors or adjusters. Using beads in this manner can cause undesirable friction to the bead itself which over time can destroy the bead and disassemble the bookmark.